htmlcssfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
HTML
H'yper'T'ext '''M'arkup 'L'anguage est un type de langue de markup principale utilisé pour créer des sites web. Ça donne une façon organisée de créer des documents structurés en utilisant des codes complexes, mais précis pour créer des textes, titres, paragraphes, listes, liens, citations et d'autres objets. Il permet des images, sons, et objets d'être "embedded" et peut être utilisé de créer des formulaires interactifs. HTML est écrit sous la forme des éléments qui consistent des "tags" qui sont entourés par des parenthèses anguleuses (<>) dans le contenu du document de web. Il peut utiliser des scripts dans les langues comme JavaScript, qui influence certains comportements du site web. HTML peut aussi être utilisé pour créer des sites web avec l'aide de CSS, pour définir l'apparence et le style du text et autres matériaux sans avoir être inséré directement dans les codes d'un document HTML. CSS peut aussi être intégré dans un document HTML, alors un document séparé qui contient de CSS ne soit pas nécessaire. Histoire Il y a longtemps, dans un laboratoire des ordinateurs loin, très loin, quelques gens à ont développé qui va aider dans la production des documents. de cette langue était adopté par le Jedi pour son HyperText Markup Language, ou HTML. Comme indiqué par le terme , c'était créé autour le concept d'associer plusieurs "bits" de text avec les des autres documents. Ces "bits" de text étaient (et sont) appelés "hyperlinks", et sont très simples et pleins de ressources que HTML pouvait évoluer pour supporter les niveaux augmentés de communication sans les détruire. Alors HTML est devenu la langue, en fait le coeur, du World Wide Web. Comment créer des documents HTML Pour créer un document HTML, vous devrez en premier savoir si vous utilisez un PC ou un Mac. Pour les utilisateurs de PC: *Dans le Start Menu, entrez dans All Programs, puis Accessories. Cherchez pour le programme qui s'appelle '''Notepad. Ouvrez ce programme. Pour les utilisateurs de Mac: *[http://www.barebones.com/products/textwrangler/download.html Téléchargez le programme TextWrangler]. Après avoir l'installé, ouvrez Finder, entrez dans Applications, cherchez pour le programme par nom, et ouvrez-le. Après que vous avez ouvert le programme, sauvegardez le fichier avec un extension de nom de fichier de .html. Ça va rendre ce document un document HTML que vous pouvez éditer pour créer des pages de web. Visitez le Tutoriel pour plus d'information sur ça. Tags HTML HTML tags sont mis à côté de l'un et l'autre dans un document, et ce placement donne un résultat des éléments sur un écran ou une page. Un tag est simplement des caractères entre des parenthèses anguleuses, comme <p>. Le nom du tag et ses attributs devraient être (voyez en-dessous) en lettres minuscule; les lettres en majescules ou en minuscules sont généralement ignorées dans la syntaxe HTML ordinaire mais les minuscules sont obligatoires en XHTML. La plupart des éléments sont représentés par des tags de ouverture (ou commence) et fermeture (fin), et ont besoin de les deux pour fonctionner. L'exemple au-dessus est un tag d'ouverture; un tag de fin est la même que son partenaire, mais il y a une barre après le premier parenthèse anguleuse: Quelques tags sont fermés tous seuls, alors ils utilisent une barre juste avant la parenthèse anguleuse de droit: <br /> L'espace est inclus pour la compatabilité avec les navigateurs plus vieux. De côté: Dans la plupart des documents de HTML5, la barre dans les tags fermés tous seuls n'est pas obligatoire, et en fait toutes les versions de HTML précédentes ont une défénition complètement différente; ils sont fermés tous seuls parce que c'est ça. Mais c'est obligatoire en XHTML (que le critère HTML5 définit the-xhtml-syntax}} comme une version de), alors les auteurs sont conseillés d'utiliser la barre dans tous les documents pour qu'ils soient lisibles (pour clarifier qu'il n'y a pas un tag de fin) et compatibles (au cas que le markup est placé dans un document XHTML). Attributs HTML Un ou plus d'attributs HTML peut être offert après le nom de l'élément dans le tag de commence (ou tag fermé tout seul), et chacun est séparé par un espace. Un attribut contient son nom, comme "id," suivi par un = (signe égal) et une valeur entourée par deux " (guillemets). Par exemple, un élément div avec un id pouvait être écrit comme: As an online discussion grows longer, the probability of a comparison involving Nazis or Hitler approaches 1. De côté: En syntaxe XHTML, les guillemets sont obligatoires; en HTML et la syntaxe primaire de HTML5, ils sont seulement obligatoires si la valeur contient un espace. Les guillemets sont valables dans tous les documents HTML5 et sont recommandés pour la compatibilité avec XHTML et, plus important, la liberté d'être inquiété à propos des attributs avec des espaces (qui rend la lecture et l'écriture plus difficle). Les attributs ne donne pas de l'information sauf leur propre présence ou absence, qui sont interprétés comme vrai et faux respectivement. Par exemple, l'attribut selected des éléments option et input indique que, si présent, son propriétaire devrait être choisi par défaut. Les attributs readonly et disabled des éléments input et textarea cause le navigateur d'empêcher le contenu de son élément d'être changé par l'utilisateur. Quand un attribut Booléen est présent, sa valeur devrait être vide ou le nom de son attribut.http://dev.w3.org/html5/spec/common-microsyntaxes.html#boolean-attribute En syntaxe HTML, si le = (signe égal) et sa valeur sont omis, l'attribut est "vide" et la valeur par défaut est videattributes-0}} Attributes in HTML5a-quick-introduction-to-html}} A quick introduction to HTMLHTML: The Markup Language - Empty attribute syntax; cependant, selon XML ce n'est pas valable dans XHTMLXML attributes alors c'est découragé. Éléments HTML La définition précise d'un élément est la représentation digitale d'une paire de tags ou un tag fermé tout seul, un élément "objet" qui retient ces attributs et, si applicable, les éléments enfant (tous dans la paire de tags); un élément qui ne peut rien contenir (sauf les attributs) est un élément vide. Néanmoins nous ne signifions pas la représentation digitale quand nous parlons des éléments (sauf si nous écrivons des programmes capables à les manipuler) mais le concept abstrait de quelque chose sur une page ou un écran que cette représentation a été évolué de. Voyez Aussi *HTML5 Références en:HTML Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:Code Catégorie:HTML Catégorie:Langues de Markup